The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE14215’. ‘KLEOE14215’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in March 2007 in Macquarie Fields, Australia between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘x07.1.1’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Osteospermum variety ‘x07.1.5’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE14215’ was selected from the group of plants in July 2008 in Cobbity, NSW, Australia. In September 2008 in Cobbity, NSW, Australia, ‘KLEOE14215’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEOE14215’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.